


theme in small clothing

by essiisse



Series: SweatyShoyoWeek ✧ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil Arc, Day 1, M/M, Making Out, Roommates, cause he's too beautiful, pedro ogling hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiisse/pseuds/essiisse
Summary: The weather is hot and Shouyou's shorts are too tiny. Pedro might have problems with diverting his eyes from his roommate.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Pedro
Series: SweatyShoyoWeek ✧ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788316
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	theme in small clothing

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i saw this on twitter and i thought it might be nice to participate (~˘▾˘)~ i don't know if i'll be on time for every day (because i'm super lazy) but we'll see! you can check the original post [here](https://twitter.com/myrseyy/status/1268307585540685824?s=20)
> 
> day 1: beach shorts  
> anyway, hope you'll enjoy this!

Whenever they are hanging out together in the apartment’s living room, watching anime or simply enjoying each other’s company while each of them are focused on their own activities, Pedro catches his eyes wandering. It is inevitable and involuntary, the way his eyes start to roam over exposed skin and perfectly defined calves and thighs. It’s not like Pedro is at fault here, since what an attention grabber Shouyou is.

Unfortunately, Pedro can’t put his curious, hungry eyes on a leash – whenever Shouyou sits on the couch in seemingly uncomfortable positions, folding his flexible legs and displaying tanned curves –, and they drift over Shouyou without his permission. Overall, Shouyou is a multitude of sinful sights and Pedro can’t help but to be mesmerized by the beauty he exhales.

Rio is always warm, and although Shouyou had been living in the city for a considerable amount of time now, well accustomed to the burning heat, it seems that the habit of wearing short clothing became ingrained in him.

Sometimes, Pedro comes home from university to the sight of a shirtless Shouyou laying over the couch, flipping through a sports magazine or fiddling with his phone. Pedro lets his eyes get a glimpse of Shouyou’s pretty waist until the other boy greets him with a beaming smile, to which he replies with an even voice and promptly retreats to his room. Other frequent occurrences are the ones where Shouyou leaves the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, usually in a hurry to leave for work. It’s good that he’s in a hurry because, otherwise, he would realize how frozen and speechless Pedro gets every time he is doomed to watch droplets of water make their way down the defined planes of Shouyou’s abs.

All in all, sharing an apartment with Hinata Shouyou is both a nightmare and a godsend gift.

However, the one thing that absolutely leaves Pedro weak in the knees and with words clogging up his throat is those beach shorts of Shouyou. They are simple, no preambles in its black color and white strings. What makes it unbearable, though, it’s the fact that they are short, like _obscenely short_ and the fact that it seems that Shouyou had crowned them as his favorite pair of shorts. He wears it all the damn time. And it’s really hard for Pedro to keep his eyes in check when those shorts ride up high on Shouyou’s thighs when they are sharing the couch, exposing the tanned glory of the thick thighs that Pedro wished he could sit between.

Those shorts are, at the same time, Pedro’s best friend and his worst nemesis.

When Shouyou is wearing those shorts, Pedro cannot be held accountable for his wandering eyes or thoughts. The urge to look is much stronger than he is. He doesn’t mean to do it, but when he catches himself, he’s already halfway into daydreaming.

He imagines himself coming home and, instead of retreating back to his room, he climbs over Shouyou’s body, presses him down and kisses him, soft and unrushed, but still fiery, hot like the city they share, stuffy like the small apartment they live in. He imagines Shouyou grabbing the back of his neck to prevent him from interrupting their kiss way to quickly, slipping his tongue inside his mouth and licking every possible corner of it, sucking on Pedro’s tongue leisurely. He lights Pedro on fire, every touch of his hands feels like an impatient sparkle. Then, Pedro imagines his hands roaming over Shouyou’s legs, his fingers gripping supple flesh and pushing the dark fabric up and away, being buried under that offending article of clothing and he takes it…

“Hey, Pedro!” Shouyou is before him, waving his hand in front of his face to catch his attention. When Pedro blinks and silently acknowledges him, Shouyou laughs loud and bright. "Dude, you were in another realm!”

 _Oh yeah, if only you knew, Shouyou_. Pedro refuses to think about which realm he was, that one universe too addicting and surreal to be thought of on a Thursday night. He forcibly pushes it out of his mind.

“I was calling you for so long.” Shouyou says, chuckles giving place to a knowing smile.

“Yeah, sorry.” He replies. “What were you calling me for?”

“Oh, do you want a beer?” Shouyou asks, gesturing at the two cans on the coffee table he probably fetched from the fridge. “It’s so hot and I want to relax for a bit. Join me?”

Fuck, Shouyou was too sultry for his own good and Pedro might faint anytime soon because of it. He nods for lack of a better thing to say and reaches for a can, figuring the beverage can help him to cool down for a bit.

They rarely drink together, Pedro usually frequents the bar near his university with his classmates and Shouyou is usually too focused on volleyball to drink anything other than huge glasses of orange juice or sports drinks. When they do drink together, though, it’s always fun. Sometimes, while inebriated, they watch anime together and, then, Shouyou repeats the lines in an exaggerated japanese to get laughter out of Pedro. It’s stupidly cute. Other times, they play card games and Pedro can’t help but grin smugly over the table at Shouyou every time he beats him. Which is, to Pedro’s pleasure, pretty often. Shouyou is a cute, frustrated loser.

This night, though, both of them drink their beers in silence, their apartment basked in peaceful silence as cars pass by in front of their building. Pedro can feel Shouyou’s eyes on him, assessing and focused just like they always are when he’s playing volleyball. He can’t find the courage to meet them.

So Pedro finishes his beer quickly, still hot with repressed desires as he crushes the empty can with his hand, sighing both in pleasure and in tiredness. “So… I guess I’ll head to bed?” Pedro says uncertainly.

Before he can get up, though, Shouyou mutters something inaudible under his breath and proceeds to knock all of Pedro’s air out of his lungs by shoving him against the couch cushions and climbing over his body. It all happens to quickly for Pedro to process it and, before he can ask what is going on, Hinata pins him down and kisses him.

It’s everything Pedro ever imagined and _more_. It’s warm and hurried, but somehow still tentative and sweet. When Shouyou almost pulls back from the kiss, it’s Pedro who gently hold his nape and reconnects their lips, licking over his parted, panting mouth. Shouyou smiles into the kiss and Pedro can feel the corners of his mouth tilting up against his. He lets his hands move freely until he’s gripping the toned, spread thighs over his legs and Shouyou shuffles closer.

They kiss on the couch for god knows how long and then they kiss some more on Shouyou’s bed. It’s hot and comforting, like a day at the beach.

Later, when Shouyou wears the sinning beach shorts around the apartment, Pedro only smiles in barely concealed affection and pulls the other boy close, planting a kiss on his now familiar lips and letting his fingers tease the hem of the shorts and the skin beneath it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is lazy writing at its peak but i hope you liked it anyway. leave a comment or a kudo for me, it makes this dumb writer smile!
> 
> make sure to subscribe to the series if you want, the stories aren't going to be related to each other by the way!  
> find me [here](https://twitter.com/singlecelledorg) on twitter


End file.
